guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alari
archive1 ---- New Comment Fixed Your page was screwed =P. Btw, who are you and how have you managed to make a pretty decent userpage with a not so decent talk page and without me noticing? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :1 what? 2 who are YOU 3 copy/paste 4 I'm a hacker.-- 20:09, 11 March 2008 (UTC) barren lands of northern colorado? I used to live there... Peetz, to be exact, it's not even on most maps. 10 of the most boring months of my life. Upgraded to Colorado Springs now. Where's your confinement? RoseOfKali 07:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :North of Colorado as in Gillette Wyoming, I'm actually in Longmont right now tho.-- 14:09, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ah. At least Gillette and Longmont both have more than 200 residents. :P RoseOfKali 19:22, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gillette has its perks as a growing town, cost of living not among them. But variety outside of walmart is hard to come by. But now the "Stay Online" internet at the hotel here is bugging me, regular lag spikes aren't letting me stay online :/-- 19:48, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Userbox. This user agrees with your Wii/PS3 userboxes. ;] 03:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Screw it, ditching the footer, didn't realize new sections would be under it. :But at least someone other then me has seen past the Wii's shine.-- 03:09, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I could care less about motion sensing technology, all I want is SSBB. I think I would even play it if it was on PS3. (T/ ) 03:29, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::I never really liked any Nintendo games.-- 03:34, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I doubt they cared much for you either. 03:43, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Whats your problem?-- 03:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just making conversation. 03:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I just never became fond of any of the games, while friends were playing pokemon I was playing destruction derby on my PS1. Thats just one reason I'm annoyed by the Wii tho, the other is the overly exaggerated game play that is all shiny surfaces with little depth. Playstation has always had great games and PS3s motion tech hardly differs from the Wii's. Everyone else in my family and a lot of friends love it tho, maybe I'm just weird. :::::::OT:God damn german, in english now I'm starting to spell like a german would, with vowel placement and all...-- 04:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Don't worry, I speak in a distorted form of Spanglish from being in Spanish 4.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:55, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Firefox spell check saves me here, but at school even I've caught myself doing it :/-- 04:57, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Update notes And what if they happen to not read the bottom at all? Just a thought. -- (Talk) ( ) 21:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Do what I did and log in to find out? Why wouldn't they read it anyways?-- 21:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::(ec)They'll be in for a good surprise ;) ::Most of it is obvious though. --Shadowcrest 21:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::I wouldn't put it past anet to break the game for a day Ursan skills vrs infinite Shadow form, epic battles.-- 21:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol that would be awesome just to watch them try to kill each other-- (Talk) ( ) 21:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Nah, ursan would eat SF, epic was a poor word choice, more like hilarious SF tanks getting slaughtered.-- 21:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why would ursan win if Shadow Form could last forever??-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Touch skills ignore SF's immunity. 21:40, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, I didn't realize that they were touch skills.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Fixed! You no longer need that background addition to your monobook, I added it to the whole site, and I checked to see if it worked. It did :) --Gimmethegepgun 20:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) He/She The more you know :p -- [[User:AT|'AT']](''talk'' | ) 22:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) D: Those images were too generically named and all that stuff. You know the drill. 21:38, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Ditto Felix's comment :P -- Sk8 (T/ 21:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Blame the multiple image uploader, I renamed them.-- 21:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::In other words, blame Wikia. How annoying. D:< 21:41, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pretty much yeah, not using that again.-- 21:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) images Please have a look at GW:IMAGE#Image_titles_and_file_names. The images you just uploaded are in violation of our policies. Please upload them with more descriptive file names. The ones with bad names will be deleted. Let me know if you are having any issues with this. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Umm see above?-- 21:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dammit, sorry I don't type fast enough sheesh. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:41, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::herd jedi was slow 21:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) -- Sk8 (T/ 21:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Userpage It looked like this to me RT | Talk 19:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :What resolution are you using?-- 19:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's caused by either a small resolution or windowed mode. 19:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm on 1280*1024 res, and fullscreen RT | Talk 19:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Its broken kinda like what you had shown when I opened in IE, but you use firefox right? I tried in different resolutions and it didn't break tho. Strange-- 19:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yup, i'm firefox RT | Talk 19:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You have the space for the wikia spotlights displayed? I bet thats it.-- 19:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, it's annoying, I tryed the fixes, but they didn't work RT | Talk 20:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::For monobook? My css works fine, your's would have to be adjusted slightly since you have a different resolution but it should work.-- 20:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ohai. Just letting you know I agree with you on the Regina-photo-talkpage-drama thing. :| But what can you do. Grr. 03:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Stop it. >:( Lord Belar 22:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Nah.-- 22:40, 9 April 2008 (UTC) This User is busy doing stuff in real life, be back when I'm passing English class. How do you fail English? I've been taking a high school course and I always have an A. Lost-Blue 02:05, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Because I can not do speeches worth a @#$%. Your only 14 anyways, it's hard not to pass a class at that grade level.-- 02:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::umm did you not read my comment, since 6th grade we have been doing highschool work... Lost-Blue 02:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Senior classes =/= freshmen classes-- 02:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I know your pain, Alari- I'm taking AP 12 and was failing at interims. Somehow I managed to bring it up to a D (so hopefully I won't be grounded to hell...) [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 02:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::we had to write MANY papers analyzing Mary Shelley's Frankenstein lol i can remember 12 atm ...Then we hada cour case on it and went through as if it was real legal action and had to write more papers x-X Lost-Blue 02:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Freshman papers =/= Senior/College papers. (Talk • ) 09:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::As if Zulu Inuoe 08:41, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Wowz You were as fast as lightning that time-just popped outta the shadows like a ninja and reverted my edit. 222.153.236.6 05:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Oh vraiment Qui, a su ; Je suis à l'aise dans les poissons parlants français aussi bien. Riant mon âne au loin. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Vous portez mon copier et coller des boutons. :Ich willst sprechen Deutsch und English, Sie ist mehr beliebt im das Welt, dann Französisch-- 07:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Auch, "Babelfish" ist ein Marke, ein "Sprechenfische" ist nur ein sprechen Fische :)-- 08:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::"Ich willst"? Someone's using a translation program. Lord Belar 17:58, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I just don't have a thing for learning foreign languages.-- 02:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:59, 29 April 2008 (UTC) srry srry for adding a ton of useless stuff on Guildwars2wikia Balistic Pve 02:28, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :hmm? I do have a page over there anyways, don't know what you mean tho.-- 02:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) why Must you make me fail so much :( --Shadowcrest 01:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Boredom/putting off translating a report on good Friday into German.-- 01:21, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds fun. Now I'm off to correct my multiple mistakes :P --Shadowcrest 01:22, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ehh, gets into a lull after a couple minutes, and actually speaking it in German to the class doesn't bother me cause I suck on a equal level as other kids.-- 01:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) >.> Oh what do we have here ;D image:Rvngt_sig.png 05:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :A rvngt that <3's you imo. 05:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Bother RandomTime 05:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) (edit conflict) ::Sheep responding to reverse psychology. *ahem* Baaaaaa — Powersurge360 Melancholia 05:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::what? 05:36, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::=Cure for insomnia, at the very least. Leave me be for a minute while I finish my necros page tho.-- 05:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Nice Nice into pics on your page. :) 06:38, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks-- 06:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Coding query Is there a way to have two segments of text one aligned to the right and the other to left AND stay on the same line? It automatically skips to the next line for me and it won't let me simply add spaces between the segments. -- 08:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Yes.Lord Belar 18:38, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Alternatively, you could use a table. Lord Belar 18:39, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! That code should work, never thought to use a table tho.-- 20:35, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following page in your userspace is using : *User:Alari/personal/Alemoot Storm Please modify it to use instead. —Dr Ishmael 02:06, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. Some nice people still around... 8Ball231 03:55, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) sailing close to GW:NPA you screw us and our viewers over is restating your point - crudely. If you want wikia to take you seriously, steer away from the crude attacks. Blind them with logic. --mendel 19:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Personal attack? And the comment was very logical, no ads>many ads-- 20:34, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say Alari has violated any policy. He's indignant, and righteously so! Indeed, were I able to express my rage adequately, I would lambast those sorry palookas most sordidly. 20:35, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah!!...palawhata?-- 20:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Palawa Joko. 20:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::They aren't about to be blinded by logic, mendel. They'll simply ignore it and re-state the same bullshit they've restated ad nauseam, not taking into account any arguments that completely debunk their reasoning. In this monaco debacle, for example, if the ads are the same in both monaco and monobook, why the hell are we switching? -Auron 20:51, 10 June 2008 (UTC) maybe I'm immature... But I would seriously LOVE to hear a raging Alari say, 'That's a load of beep!' I guess the language clean-up was a nice thought, but couldn't he at least have used asterisks? I laughed quite hard. 19:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :k... I don't believe in censorship tho and I have never seen it stand on this wiki outside of user talk pages so...-- 19:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, neither do I. I'm saying his intentions were likely good, but the way he did it made me lol. /shrug. 19:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Considering that he ended up blanking three quarters of the page, I'd say his intentions don't mean diddly poop if he doesn't know what he's doing. 19:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Was accidental I am sure, and I didn't even realize he was cleaning up my comments til after I undid :/.-- 19:23, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree, I just wanted to say diddly poop. 19:29, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)